


And Then She Fell

by ivorywisteria



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: im an amateur fanfic author so don't be too surprised if the writing is bad dfjgbsfgjl, so no actual fighting is involved, this is not a moontoffee fic either btw, this is the aftermath of a battle Moon had with Toffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorywisteria/pseuds/ivorywisteria
Summary: A brutal encounter with Toffee leaves Moon on the verge of her death.





	And Then She Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote very quickly in about an hour because I was in a bad mood so don't judge my tasteless writing too harshly. I also couldn't think up a decent enough title, so bear with me.

The scent of a blustery evening had turned into the scent of blood and tears. The once standing temple had collapsed into crumbling ruins. There, in the midst of it all, laid the unconscious body of Moon Butterfly. A battle lost, but a war not yet over. A loss to an enemy that she had first come into a horrid contact with years before. He had the eyes of a killer. The eyes of the very one who brought her mother to her demise.

He was the one. 

Here, Moon laid. Here, Moon would not die, though Toffee was under the impression that she most certainly would. Her breathing was slow, but present, whether or not it be partially. Her body beaten and bloody, but a beating heart still in tact. She had been there quite awhile. Her foe was nowhere in sight, for he had left the queen to rot.

Pale blue eyes fluttered open. A groan of pain and exhaustion escaped from cracking lips. The middle aged woman did her best to sit herself upright. She heaved in pain whilst she made the transition, clutching the agonizing wound on her stomach. How hurt was she, and would she be able to make it to the castle? She was alive, but for how much longer?

No, she would make it out alive. She was going to survive just to spite the despicable man that brought her mother’s life to an abrupt halt. This was not going to be another victory for Toffee. This match was nothing more than a mere block in the road. Moon was determined to put him into the ground once and for all. 

The battered woman took a deep breath. She had to stand up. Immense amounts of pain had presented itself just from sitting upright. Moon didn’t want to dare think of how searing the pain from standing all the way up would be. She had to be undaunted. Up she went. 

And with a shriek, she fell down.

Moon was more than certain she heard something crack. She felt it. Her legs were broken. She was going to be stuck here. If it weren’t for her will to live, the poor woman would more than likely have passed already. She had a husband and daughter. She had a kingdom. She was not going to let her teenager become queen, just as she did so long ago.

All she could do was lay and wait. Hope and pray that someone would find her. If she had the strength, she’d summon forth her butterfly form, and fly herself home. Unfortunately for her, she couldn’t even stand. The transformation was most certainly out of the question. There was nothing more the helpless queen could do but close her eyes, and wait for death to embrace her. What a tragedy this was playing out to be. 

No.

Moon the Undaunted was not going to become Moon the Deceased.

Star Butterfly was not going to become queen so young. Moon would brave through any amount of pain if it meant prolonging her beloved daughter’s childhood. The golden years that Moon had lost. She didn’t want her daughter to follow in those haunted footsteps. 

In one swift movement, Moon forced her breaking body to it’s feet. A scream of pure torment was not absent during this action. Tears streamed down her pale face, and over her diamond cheek markings. She was magical, and so was the fact that she would make it out alive. 

And then she fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not she died is up to you.


End file.
